Doctor Whooves: The Last Song Interrupted
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Just before the 10th can regenerate into the 11th Doctor, the TARDIS is sent careening out of control. Desperate, injured, and almost completely debilitated the Doctor manages to save himself and the TARDIS, but as black and gold clouds his vision he is unaware of how drastic the changes in his life will be.


Doctor Whooves

(Pilot Chapter)  
The Last Song Interrupted...

By Mugan Von Hellscream.

Entering a new fandom might be the thing I need to jump start me again. I hope all of you enjoy.

Disclaimers: where they are due, and as always I am sorry for so many delays.

"I don't want to go..."

That's what I was saying when the TARDIS suddenly shook in the middle of my regeneration. I flew into the console and grabbed hold for dear life, my eyes going wide. "No! Not now!"

I pull myself around and looked at the swiveling monitor. "What!?"

Readings I had never seen before appeared and my mouth fell open, but not even a second later slammed shut as a jolt of pain raced across my nervous system. I was instantly reminded I was still in the middle of my regeneration. I had little time to fix what was wrong. I toggled some switches and flipped some levers, and turned the dials counter clock wise, though countering a wise clock sounds absolut- Argh! No time for random thoughts!

And with that I slammed my hand on the red springy button.

The TARDIS jerked with such a force I was sent flying into the wall near the door. I gasped in pain, I'm pretty sure my rib cage just shattered, thank the Vortex I was about to regenerate. The TARDIS jerked and tumbled and spun away in all directions and suddenly there was an impact like smashing through a brick wall, I was sent flying towards the console again and barely kept from being smashed against the control boards.

I had barely a moment to look at the swiveling monitor which had turned to face me with the sudden impact. "V-void space!?" I gasped out just before another smashing impact I flew back and this time I hit the door, and I thanked my previous selves for making the door open inward instead of outward. There was a moment of pure silence and no motion I realized that for a moment that I was floating in the air, like there was no gravity within the TARDIS. And then I slammed to the floor and my vision almost blacked out again.

The only thing that kept me from it was the sudden toll of the cloister bell. I tried to crawl to the console but my left arm was facing an entirely unnatural position and my legs were not responding. The bell began to ring with an even more sense of urgency.

The TARDIS was screaming in my mind and I knew that if I didn't do anything soon we would both perish. There was a moment of almost complete hopelessness... and that's when it happened. The TARDIS jerked again and I was airborne, and for a moment, not even a second, all time stood still. My sonic was right within reach, floating right next to my face and I could see the console and monitor.

Then I was flying towards the console, sonic in between my teeth. I reached out with my right arm and grabbed a hold of the swiveling monitor. There was a sudden jerk and a pop, and my right arm dislocated, but I still held my grip. There was only one thing to do, here. The sonic fell from my mouth onto the black and blue toggle switch and I let go of the monitor and with a flail of my arm, I grabbed the green jiggly lever.

I was flying towards the wall once more, lever in my suddenly broken hand, but I had done it. The cloister bell stopped and the TARDIS's scream died in my mind. I smiled at her, we were going to be Ok.

The TARDIS crashed into world below and I met the wall. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the brightest gold light I had ever seen.

(A/N: From here on out, except for some other specific moment the rest of the story will be told like a normal. Also I realized after some sleep I should at least add a bit more.)

**Hours later... **

There was smoke and sparks billowing out of the TARDIS console, and as cables swung back and forth like the swinging pendulum the Doctor finally opened his eyes. There was a moment of silence and then a sharp in take of breath. "I'm alive..." He whispered in surprise and his eyes widened even further at the sound of his voice. It was exactly the same. "I'm... I'm still alive... I'm still me!?"

The Doctor then frowned, something was off though, a lot of somethings actually. The Doctor ran his teeth across his teeth and his frowned deepened.

"_New teeth... a lot of new teeth, a lot of new BIG teeth. I mean these thing are huge!__" _He thought in slight apprehension. _"They're incredibly flat, not a single incisor or bicuspid..."_

"Alright... this is new... " He spoke aloud. "My body regenerated... sorta... my voice is still the same so maybe the same vocal cords... but my essence is still the same. Literally same man, new face." He tried to raise himself up onto his hands and knees and as he set his hands onto the floor of the TARDIS a sound was made that made his eyebrow raise. "Clop?... Did I just clop!?" His eyes went to his hand only to not find one there. In its place was a hoof. A hoof.

A hoof that was connected to his arm, which was covered in chestnut brown hair. "...What?" The Doctor shot to his feet only to find himself on all fours and multiple clopping sounds "What!?" He turned his head to look at himself and his jaw dropped, his entire body was covered in a coat of chest nut brown hair. His legs as far as he could see were just like his arms, and there was a tail swinging agitatedly on his rear.

A creaking noise caused him to swing his head around, and the swiveling monitor fell on to the console its screen black and reflective. He took a hesitant step forward and peered into the screen. An Equine face stared back at him.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
